Alguem na multidão
by Susana Snape
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio Snapemione( que ainda não foi publicado) uma song fic de Snapemione com música da jovem Guarda.


Alguém na Multidão

Severo Snape estava sentado em sua sala olhando para um álbum de fotos antigo, amarelado pelo tempo, meio rasgado porém ainda trazendo o mais importante, o conteúdo.

Era engraçado, havia tido uma paixão por Lilian Evans, roubou fotos dela de vários lugares e retirou fotos dela sem ela mesma notar, estava linda de noiva, nunca tinha visto uma deusa mas tinha certeza de que Lilian Evans era uma visão perfeita de Afrodite.

Agora ali estava ele, babando por ela, que estava a mais de 15 anos morta, 17 para ser precisa, mas aquele dia era especial era o dia em que ele pensava na vida, o dia da morte dela dia que mudou a vida de todo o mundo mágico mas isso não era importante o que realmente importava era ela não estava mais sorrindo para o mundo não encantava mais ninguém com o jeito meigo e doce com o qual mexia um caldeirão. Seu mundo desmoronou lágrimas corriam, Harry Potter não era o único que chorava naquela data, Severo Snape também chorava.

James Potter e ele tiveram uma séria briga quando ele descobriu o álbum, James queria destruí-lo mas não conseguiu, agora Potter estava destruído e o álbum estava ali inteiro registrando a beleza eterna daquela que nunca será dele mas também de Potter já não é mais.

Se você perdeu  
Um amor como eu  
Alguém que você nunca  
jamais entendeu  
Pra que lamentar  
O que aconteceu

Hermione estava sentada novamente nas masmorras mas não conseguiu encontrar Severo, ela queria ve-lo, estava indo embora, sentia que em menos de um mês iria sair daquele lugar para nunca mais voltar e tinha que falar com ele, descobrira a menos de um ano que amava aquele homem, mas não teve coragem antes de dizer, porém precisava faze-lo afinal era grifinória e tinha essa coragem que não permitia que ela fosse embora de largasse tudo.

Há um outro alguém esperando você

Há um alguém na multidão  
Que vai lhe adorar  
Com devoção

Há um alguém na solidão  
Que vai lhe entregar com amor  
O seu coração

Severo pensava seriamente em dar cabo de sua vida mas sentia que não devia, olhava para Lilian por um momento via uma pessoa conhecida, outra sangue ruim que com ele mexeu, mas Hermione Granger era diferente, não iria segui-la para fotografar cada ação dela, não tinha mais idade para isso, não ela era muito nova, tinha idade para ser sua filha mas não conseguia, ela era linda demais, era delicada, sutil, não precisava mais ficar ali olhando Lilian Potter, ele tinha sua musa mesmo sabendo que sua musa é uma moça de 17 anos. Mas será que um dia ela daria bola para ele, aquele dia estava lhe dando coragem de sair da toca e procurá-la, mas o que diria, o que faria ao levar um 'não'. 

Se a vida tem sido um mal pra você  
E o destino ingrato lhe faz padecer  
Não chore nunca mais  
Você vai ser feliz  
Ouça com atenção  
Estes versos que eu fizHá um alguém na multidão  
Que vai lhe adorar  
Com devoção  
Decidiu sair procurá-la mesmo que fosse só para olha-la.

Mas com aquilo ele não contava, ao abrir a porta bruscamente em quem ele dá uma portada, nela, justamente nela, agora com o lindo rosto vermelho pela agressão.

Prof.,- ela leva a mão ao rosto- eu não devia Ter vindo aqui e parado tão perto da porta.

Não, eu não queria acerta-la, entre venha eu tenho algo para eliminar esse vermelho.

Ele se sente envergonhado com ela ali sentada no sofá ao lado do álbum, maldito James Potter que não destruiu o álbum.

Ela via aquilo e pensava que estava se equivocando em querer algo com ele mas tinha a resposta para ele, sabia o que dizer.

Há um alguém na solidão  
Que vai lhe entregar com amor  
O seu coração

O rosto dela já não estava mais vermelho, agora ele estavam apenas se olhando.

Prof. Eu te amo.

Ela foi direta, ele ficou pasmo, paralisado, mudo.

Não me pergunte nada, eu só queria que soubesses.

Ela levanta e vai saindo.

Há um alguém na multidão  
Que vai lhe adorar  
Com devoção

Ele levanta e se coloca entre ela e a porta.

Você pensa que vai fugir assim? Sem me ouvir mocinha.

Não quero ouvir um não e nem se humilhada.

Quem disse que eu vou te humilhar, sabe eu passei mais de 17 anos com aquele maldito álbum.- ele a empurrou para o sofá. Quando ela estava caída com ele sobre o corpo, viu o álbum voar para a lareira, mas ao mesmo tempo um movimento rápido e ela estava com o álbum na mão.

Alguém vai querer isso Severo, posso levar?

Leve. Mas não diga que ele é meu.

Há um alguém na solidão  
Que vai lhe entregar com amor  
O seu coração

Agora ambos estavam em paz e se ficariam juntos ninguém sabia, só sabiam que estavam muito bom ficar assim, juntos naquele sofá como um só ser.

Harry agora estava feliz, tinha algo de sua mão muito significativo e bonito, mesmo não sabendo de onde aquilo aparecera, Harry agradeceu a Sirius, só poderia Ter sido ele não é?


End file.
